robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:All-Stars Heat E
Eliminators Hypno-Disc vs X-Terminator vs Behemoth TG's thoughts I honestly have absolutely no idea. Any one of these could go out, and for me, its just a matter of who gangs up on who. I'm going to go for a Hypno-Disc/Behemoth partnership to take out X-T. Typhoon 2 certainly obliterated X-T, and I'll repeat my claims of Behemoth being able to tip X-T. I'll just have to vote our X-T. My belief spawns from that Behemoth is confident that it could beat Hypno-Disc again, and neither of the spinners would trust each other not to attack once Behemoth subdued. X-Terminator out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts If Hypno-Disc survives against these two literal giants, I'll be VERY surprised. It's my vote out. CBFan (talk) 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Behemoth was less than reliable in Extreme 2 and Series 7, but it's impossible to know when an unreliabilty might strike it. I really don't know who would attack whom in this battle, but I have a feeling that Behemoth would fancy its chances at flipping Hypno-Disc and then stopping it from self-righting. With Hypno-Disc stranded I think that X-Terminator could cause both robots some serious damage and ensure it goes through. Out of the other two, I'd say that Behemoth is most likely to be immobilised by the damage and Hypno-Disc would eventually be able to self-right and cause damage itself. Behemoth goes out. Christophee (talk) 23:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Have you ever noticed that every time Hypnodisc is in a battle with more than 2 robots, it always fails? It can't handle more than one halfway-decent opponent at a time, and here we have one robot who is more than capable of enduring it, and another with slanted sides that don't lend themselves to being gashed. If Hypnodisc can escape this melee, it'll be a monster, but if not, it's an easy win for the others. Behemoth and Xterminator are well aware of this. Same pit, different day. Hypnodisc out. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I can't ignore the fact that Behemoth's scoop was crumpled before. And it is facing Hypno-Disc, a very powerful horizontal spinner that could do the same again. However, I think it could flip X-Terminator over before Hypno-Disc spins up to speed. X-Terminator out. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think Behemoth can tip X-T on its back where it is immobilised, Hypno-Disc can certainly damage X-T enough to go through. X-Terminator out. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Vertical spinners do not usually defeat horizontal spinners, and that is why Hypno-Disc and Behemoth will go through. ManUCrazy 12:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Bigger Brother vs Stinger vs Ming Dienasty TG's thoughts For me, its not hard. Ming Dienasty lost to Ceros, and Bigger Brother's a much better flipper. Stinger will be in there flailing away, but Ming Dienasty is going out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Bigger Brother and Stinger have the more potent weaponary for me, Ming Dienasty out. I'm sorry for the lack of details, but I'm a bit tired. CBFan (talk) 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Stinger is tough and can run any way up and Bigger Brother isn't going to be immobilised by either of these robots, so the weakest has to be Ming Dienasty. It'll probably end up out of the arena in fact. Christophee (talk) 23:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts The only way Ming can win is if BB breaks down. I think it is more likely to go OotA to be honest. Stinger won't go out here and Bigger Brother would go through on a judges decision for lots of flipping if it didn't score an OotA. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Ming Dienasty is up against it here. I can't help but think its going OotA. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Ming Dienasty will die in a nasty way. It is so out. ManUCrazy 11:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Finals A close one, but the results were clear Hypno-Disc vs Stinger TG's thoughts Now, if Killerhurtz's axe could knock out a receiver in those wheels, I think any half decent weapon could. Moreover, we've seen S3, Pussycat and 13 Black all defeat Stinger, so I doubt Hypno-Disc would have much trouble knocking out one or both receivers in those wheels without killing itself. Revenge for the playoff that never happened. Hypno-Disc through, for once, in an All Stars. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I agree with what you say entirely. I don't see Hypno-Disc being damaged by Stinger and I think Stinger will take enough damage itself to put Hypno-Disc through on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Let's hope Stinger doesn't come home in too many pieces. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I love how you just assume the more destructive weapon is going to win, but think about it...how much damage DID Stinger ACTUALLY take from S3, 13 Black or Fluffy? Minimal is my answer....now consider Hypno-Disc's blade is slower. AND let's not forget its exposed wheels. If Stinger does its spin technique, most likely it'll hit a wheel, and Hypno-Disc will be immobilised. Least we forget Hypno-Disc can't even beat a wooden robot without running into problems....CBFan (talk) 09:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts No assumptions here, Hypno-Disc will shred the tires which are MUCH more exposed than Hypno-Disc's. Stinger are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts Yes, Hypno-Disc slipped up against Nasty Warrior, but I believe it managed to defeat 22 other robots, so I have faith in it. Also, Stinger did lose to S3 and 13 Black, the first of which completely killed Stinger. I don't think its hard for a semi-decent weapon to KO one of Stinger's wheels, and Hypno-Disc is more than semi-decent. GutripperSpeak 02:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bigger Brother vs Behemoth TG's thoughts Been there, nothings changed except a decline in Behemoth. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Behemoth is just not the same quality as the much more potent and speedy Bigger Brother. I cannot see Behemoth winning this one at all. Christophee (talk) 02:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I recently saw the two bots at a live event. Behemoth outclassed Bigger Brother. Then again, Bigger Brother was driven by a 5 year old. But back in Series 7 time, I think Bigger Brother would thrash Behemoth, like in the Series 6 heats. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts If it was X-Terminator, it'd have been more interesting. Behemoth out. CBFan (talk) 09:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Bigger Brother is faster, its got the agility and will run circles around Behemoth, and winning on a judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts Amen GutripperSpeak 02:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Final Bigger Brother vs Hypno-Disc TG's thoughts Had this been any other time, I would have said Hypno-Disc, hands down. However, this Hypno-Disc was a glass cannon, knocking itself out one more than one occasion. THat said, Bigger Brother was helped by Spawn Again in the Losers Melee, and was incredible lucky to beat it the first time. It'd be interested to see this battle one-on-one again. I'm actually going to put faith in Hypno-Disc in a one-on-one to thrash Bigger Brother. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is not the Hypno-Disc we knew and loved, I'm afraid. Bigger Brother through, since it seems much harder than before. CBFan (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's Thoughts Agree with CBFan. 'GutripperSpeak 00:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Both robots showed some decay after Series 5, this battle will be a few steps below a clash of the titans. Hypno-Disc suffered most at the hands of offensive weapons; pushers, throwers, axes, etc. Bigger Brother's flipper is decent, but can't really launch an onslaught on Hypno-Disc, like we saw Spawn Again, Tornado, and Dominator 2 do. Its weaponry is just too passive; it will stand up well to the destruction but lose the judges' decision. I vote Hypno-Disc. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I must agree with RA2 here. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Bigger Brother is my second favourite robot, so I'm going to find it hard to eliminate it here. I think it's fair to say that Bigger Brother would be able to withstand the damage that Hypno-Disc might inflict on it, but I think the Roses will have learnt their lesson from Series 5, and will make sure they don't go too close to the pit. I hate to say it, but I agree with most of you that Hypno-Disc would go through on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 14:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree that Hypno will just do enough to win the judges decision. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts I agree with Christophee. ManUCrazy 23:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc